Hogwarts: The Broken
by CamiliaBlack
Summary: Brokens and American exchage students what has Hogwarts turned into? An highly advanced witch for her age Kamma Starchilla finds herself stuck at Hogwarts with her bestfriend and boyfriend Patrick. What will happen?


A girl with black and voilet streaked hair that barely grazed her shoulders matching her voilet eyes gathered her bags and walked through the large wood doors entering her new school. She was from America and had always wanted to visit Europe or the Unitied Kingdom but not like this. When she entered she noticed that the walls were wide spread and the cielings were high. She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Show ups."

She had been told to go to the Headmasters office as soon as she arrived. The letter said she was to say "Beattle Bar" in front of a staue of a gargole. She told herself that this was going to be the worst year of her life. A few weeks ago she got a letter from an owl telling her she was a witch and was to be transfered to Hogwarts School of Wtchcraft and Wizardry. At first she thought it was a joke because she _was_ a witch but no one knew about it but her and her mother. But when the headmaster came to talk to her and her mother she realized they were serious.

"Come in." Said the same voice her mother and her had heard before during dinner. She came in and noticed there were two teenagers the same age as her sitting before the headmaster. Professor Dumbledore sat their with a smile and a twinkle in his eye and motioned her to sit in between the two. She put her stuff by the door and did as she was told.

"This Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy is Miss Kamma Starchilla. She is a famous author and a wonderful singer from America. She has also learned to train dragons. Which is extremely difficult especially at her age. Despite her accomplishments she is still your age. She will be transfering here from Centiental?" He said brightly.

"Yeah thats how you pronouice it."

"Good. Now this is Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy." She loked at the to.

"Professor, we've never had a exchange sudent what makes her so special?" A blonde attractive boy said scuffing after her finished his question.

"Well, Malfoy she's very talented for anyone. She can do magic without a wand and she's doen things the wizarding world didn't know were possible. Care to demistrate child?" The Professor said gently. Kamma rose in her seat and snapped her fingers, suddenly she had begun to levitate. She snapped again and decended gracefully down.

"No offence but that's not unheard of." Said the other boy, he had black hair and green eyes with glasses. Kamma snapped her fingers again with less intrest in her actions then the people in the room. She moved her hand out in front of her and a purple light from nowhere came bolting towards her hand. Her eyes glowed as the whole room went dark with the exception of her eyes and the light in her hands. She muttered soemthing in latin and the light became bighter and began to sing as it rotated in her hand.

"_Adest ferax Maius,_

_germinant remuli_

_Versetus qui volet_

_cum curis domi_

_Ut nubila in caeli_

_convexis migrant_

_In vastum sic orbem_

_mihi potamina stant-"_

"Desino levis" Kamma said qwickly. The light stopped singing and seemed to give her it's full attention. No one dared take their eyes off her. The room began to rumble and the castle began to lift up out of the ground and into the air. Dumbledore began to laugh.

"No offence Miss Starchilla but I prefer my school on the ground." Kamma smiled and with another rumble the school was put back in it's place. The two boys seemed confused and lost. One boy looked at Kama for an answer this of course was Harry. Kamma ignored him.

"I'm still not impressed," Malfoy said but as soon as he got out the words the two boys were trapped in a voilet cage with electric bars floating above where their seats were. "Let me out!" Malfoy shouted. She rolled her eyes and the two of them did summersalts into the ground looking at Dumbledore for an explanation. But they found he was laughing tryign to hide it behind his hands.

"Miss Starchilla as we both found the entertainment humorous I would ask you not to trap my students even if they do deserve it." He finally said after his laughter left him but not the smile.

"Yes sir. Though I did hear what they were saying." She confessed.

"What did I tell you about reading minds! It's very rude." He said brightly.

"Yes. Professor." She said wearily.

"SHE CAN READ MINDS!!!" Harry and Draco yelled in unison.

"Yes she can and would you two kindly lower your voices." Dumbledore said. He pulled out a amethyst necklace and gave it to her. She put it around her neck and smiled graciously. "But now she can't. Very simple I gave her this necklace so she doesn't get distracted by everyones thoughts. She knows the spell so she can only read one mind at a time. So she doesn't get overwhelmed by the whole school. This way if she needs to and I might add not for selfish reasons," He paused glancing at her then back to the boys. "read a mind for a good reason she may use it."

"That's not fair how come she gets all this stregnth and we've never even knew it could be done?" Harry whined.

"Because she was born with it Potter. Some witches have stregnthes wizards don't have the power to control. But I am guessing this is one of the witches who can contain this much power." Malfoy said proudly.

"Your right Mr. Malfoy good job. Most students don't know that." Dumbledore injected.

"It's because Malfoys have the largest library in Europe in their Mansion what else is he going to do for summer breaks." Kamma said in boredum.

"So the Malfoys are big news in America too? Well, considering our wealth and power it's no suprise." Malfoy said proudly.

"No, actually the witching world in America has never heard of you. The only reason I know is because Dumbledore told me when he was telling me interesting facts about some of Hogwarts students. Like Harry Potter was the first, first year to be on the Quittich team or whatever kind of sport that is. And other stuff. But no offence Professor but I fell asleep durig it."

"Non taken, I'm the same way when The Minister of Magic comes for a visit." Harry and Dumbledore laughed but Kamma just smiled helplessly.

"So why are these two here anyways?" She asked bluntly.

"Well, they got in a fight and I was telling them the importance of restraint. It appears this happens every year at least twice. They seem not very fond of each other." He said.

"Not fond. WE HATE EACH OTHER!" Harry and Draco said in unison again.

"Well, either way Mr. Potter your free to go. Mr. Malfoy would you help Miss Starchilla with her stuff she'll be in Slytheran this year. And do please be poliet to one another." Draco nodded and waving his wand muttering some words and levitating them through the school with her by his side.

* * *

"So are you really a Liber or you just a really good witch?" Malfoy asked supiciously.

"Yes, my mother was one and my father was a Cerveau. So I know latin, french and russian fluently. I guess it's an upside." Kamma said with a slight unhappy tone.

"Oh really?" Malfoy said sneakingly. "Kak vashi dela?"

"Neplokho." She replied.

"Dorogaya moya, ti takaya krasivaya." He said.

"Ti takaya neobichnaya." She said, grinning slightly.

"I am not." He said breaking their russian conversation.

"You are. And please don't call me dear." She said.

"Why?"

"It makes me uncomfortable." She said eyeing the floor. They arrived at the common room and he spoke the password and the painting swung open. There were many older students and soem the same age occuping the room. Kamma just put her stuff in an empty room and came back. Malfoy walked up to her.

"Do you want to meet the best of Hogwarts?" He said egotistically.

"Sure." She said trying to pass the time she thought _might as well_. He took her arm and pulled her around the room.

"This is Millicent she's a wonderful witch. She's Pansy's bestfriend but Pansy got expelled for almost killing a Griffendor. If you ask me the Griffendor asked for it."

"What did they do?"

"Well, he was in her way!" He said.

"Well that's not a-"

"Draco, Pansys gone for the summer and already you found yourself a new girlfriend." Millicent interupted.

"I am not his girlfriend!" Kamma said iritabley.

"It's alright I'd be embarrassed too." Millicent said as she walked off. Malfoy sneered.

"Well, it's not like I wanted _you_ either." Malfoy said sneering.

"I don't even know you what makes you think I would fall right into your arms like that?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy who wouldn't want a piece of this?" He said smirking. She rolled her eyes, _what a loser!_

"While your praising yourself I am going to the Great Hall or whatever I think it's dinner time." She said walking out of the portrait hole. Draco just looked stunned. _How dare she talk to me that way. No one talks to a Malfoy like that under any curcumstances!_ She yelled back to him, "I believe I just did!" laughing to herself.

The Great Hall was beautiful it was covered in black and voilet no doubt because her parents were coming to give a speach. She took her seat at the Slytheran table ignoring the unattractive men flirty with her, once or twice she thought about hexing them but decided it wouldn't be wise for her first day at Hogwarts. Eventually they stopped and moved on to talk about Quittich. She had already decided this was going to be a boring sport by the way everyone talked about it. She rolled her eyes and yelled at herself for even thinking about such a stupid game.

"Welcome newcomers and old students. I would like to thank you all for being here. Now we have a new student joining us from America where she was homeschooled, Miss Starchilla will you stand up please?" Kamma stood. Hermione gasped at the sight of her. Harry and Ron looked over to her for insight.

"Whats wrong Hermione?" Harry asked.

"That's Kamma Starchilla, she's the most promenate witch of our age. She's the daughter of Lura Starchilla and Anton Vladimira-"

"I heard of him he's the best known Cerveau in history!" Ron intrupted.

"Yes, Ron her mother was a Liber and he was a Cerveau. She's done things that are physically impossible according to the Minstry. She's also a great author and has writen over one hundred bestsellers. For the magical and non-magical world. She's been my hero since I was ten. I was so excited when Dumbledore told me she'd be coming here this year instead of homeschool."

"But she's in Slytheran she can't be that good." Harry omitted.

"I know but that's because she has a backbone. She doesn't let anyone push her around. She's had multiple attacks by wizards and defeated them all. Deatheaters have been trying to get her on their side since she was nine. But she refuses because she doesn't believe in the obstruction of justice they stand for. She believes the only thing that makes you better than someone else is if they choose to follow the royal theme and you respect them even if they don't seem to deserve it." Hermione said full of excitment.

"Even Malfoy?" Ron said.

"Even Malfoy." Hermione repeated in a calm tone.

"You don't respect him though." Harry interjected

"Yes I do I respect but I still don't aggree with him. I didn't respect him until I read her book "_Respect Thy Enemy Not Their Choices"_. That book changed everything for me."

"Now we have a special treat for everyone Lura Starchilla and Anton Vladimira have decided to speak tonight with their daughter Kamma. Now I am pleased to introduce Lura, Anton and Kamma." Dumbledore finished.

The lights went off and a icy-blue circle of light spined to the floor with two people inside. As they landed on the ground the light began to rotate around them incressing speed rapidly. And then the light exstended throughout the room so the candles overhead burned blue. Kamma straightened up and walked towards her parents while the light that was earlier in her hand found it's way above her head. She stood silently by her parents waiting for them to make a big deal and show off. Anton was a tall man with blonde hair stoping slopeily at his jawline and blue eyes, Lura had black hair that ended at her elbows with forest like eyes. The blue candles dimmed and everyone gasped. Antons eye's glowed blue, Luras eye's glowed green and Kammas eye's glowed purple like before. The families pupil's changed so they were slit-shaped like animals but continued to glow, Kamma's hair changed to all voilet while the two adults hair stayed the same. Lura's hair that was tied up into a bun released itself and ran wildly in the untracible sudden wild that ran through the Great Hall. Green, blue and purple lightening flashed roughly through the cieling but never crashed.

"Die Elente sind an unserem Befehl. Wir werden gebrochen. Wir sind nicht sterblich aber das Element mit Flügeln!" The family said in unison. The room was silent no one dared talk. The blue candles started growing until the fire was larger than the candle itself. The family looked dazed as if they were in a trace. Suddenly Aton walked up to the front of the room and levitated slightly so everyone could see him. Green fire covered Lura and Kamma's body was covered in black and voilet electricity.

"You students are the future. My name is Anton and this is my wife Lura and our rebellious teenager Kamma. Some of you are witches or wizards and some of you are br-"

"Thank you Anton! It's great to see you again and thank you again for the show and speech. I hope you will visit us again." Professor Dumbledore interupted. His eye's twinkle was gone for a moment and he was wearing a fake smile. Kamma scuffed. "Well, students dig in." He finished.

"Hermione what was Anton saying when Dumbledore interupted him." Harry said.

"I don't know but I think Kamma does. We better ask her later." Hermione said.

* * *

Kamma walked into Transfiguration class and sat down in the middle of the section ignoring the unwritten rule that Slythrans don't sit near Gryffendors. Her first class and the only thing scaring her was the teacher's ugly robes. Kamma wore her uniform but had buttons all over her black backpack where she kept all her text books.

"Miss Starchilla, I am aware of your... talents and I hope you have enough self respect to not use your-"

"Professor McGonagall, I assure you I will not partake such a dishonorable action. I am wearing the necklace and if I answer the question it's because I studied before I arrived here. I am not going to cheat that is against my polecy." Kamma interupted with a insulted facial expression.

"I'm sorry Miss Starchilla it was rude of me to think of such things. But it is also rude to interupt." McGonagall said.

"I'm sorry for my outburst." Kamma said bowing her head. When the bell rang everyone sat down. Hermione was sure to sit close to her idol. Ron sat by Harry who was right beside Hermione.

"Kamma is really hot." Ron whispered to Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes, she's not just pretty she's a genious.

"Can anyone tell me what the witching hour is?" The Professor asked. Hermione shot her hand up and Kamma rose her's too not looking up. "Miss Starchilla?"

"In European folklore, the witching hour is the time when supernatural creatures such as witches demons or ghost are their most powerful and black magic is at it's most effective. This hour is typically thought to be midnight but it can be any late hour but the most effective theory is that the witching hour is actually 3 am." Kamma said not looking up from her paper.

"Thank you, Miss Starchilla. 20 points to Slytheran. Now can anyone tell me who Tamsin Blight was? Yes, Miss Starchilla?" Hermione didn't even raise her hand.

"Tamsin Blight was born in 1798 and died in 1856. She was a famous english witch healer and a person who was able to remove curses or spells from a person. She was also known as Tammy Blee and Tamson." She said again without looking up.

"Very good. Now..." The lesson went by fast and before Kamma knew it the bell rang. She walked out and Hermione, Ron and Harry followed her down to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Hello, Kamma?" Hermione called after her. Kamma haulted abruptly.

"Yes?" She said turning to face Hermione, Harry and Ron followed her to the Great Hall.

"Hi my name is-"

"Hermione Granger, and those two are Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. What do you want with me?" She asked suprisingly.

"How did you know?" Ron asked.

"I read. She's the smart one your the scared one and Harry's the chosen one." She said lightly.

"Well, I am your biggest fan. But we were wondering what was you dad saying when Dumbledore interupted?" Hermione said trying hard to contain herself.

"He was trying to say сломанные элементы. That some of you might be some of them. Listen I got to go but I'll talk to you later." She said and walked away.

"Granger, you filthy little mudblood what makes you think you can talk to her?" Malfoy sneered. Imediately Kamma turned around and walked back and right up to Malfoy her face three inches away. He winced.

"I don't care how rich you are or how many times your cousins married each other to keep your blood "pure" but listen you little imbred bunny. You don't treat other people like bunny just because your mothers your fathers cousin. The word mudblood is just a term for a strong wizard or witch that overcame more than you because they had to deal with people like you. Because you act like this towards her or because anyone else had or has she's one if not the strongest and most intellectual witch here. So when you try to break her down your making her endlessly stronger than you. Even though she already is. You act like your the Prince of Slytheran which is the funniest thing I have ever heard because if royalty acts like you than mutany appears and I would buy a ticket to see all these." She pointed to Crabbe and Goyle. "These dimwitts get a brain and stop folllowing a coward like you. And if you think you can still pick on her, if you even think about it which I will know if you don't remember I will kick your bunny. I am stronger than you intellectually, physically and magically so I suggest you listen." And when Kamma stopped Malfoy couldn't speak he tried but it didn't work. Then something unexpected happened Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffendor appluaded and even some of the Slytherans clapped. Dumbledore smiled, Hagrid cheered with McGonagall.

"Thank you." Was all Hermione could say after everone stopped cheering. Kamma smiled as Malfoy stomped off.

"No problem. He needed a taste of his own medicine." Kamma said.

"Why are you in Slytheran?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, I guess it's because I can be pretty bad-bunny sometimes. I guess you'll have to ask someone more experienced. I better go and get attacked by a bunch of Malfoy worshipers who think I was being a bunny. Well, thats the price you have to pay. Bye Hermione and good luck." She said walking out of the Great Hall.

Kamma walked into the Slytheran common room. She was met by a crowd of loud and angry Slytherans. "Why the hell would you stand up for a mud- I mean Gryffendor? What are you a muggle lover? And why did you say those things to Malfoy?" Millicent said seeing the look on Kamma's face. She wasn't about to say mudblood in front of her.

"Because Hermione didn't do anything wrong, muggles aren't as bad as Voldemort percieves them and because he deserved a taste of his own medicine." Kamma said calmly.

"But you don't take another houses side! And you don't go against your own kind." Millicent said loudly.

"I didn't go against my own kind. I never said I would-"

"Millicent stand down, I'm fine." Draco said and looked around, everyone taking the hint left the common room. "I've never had anyone talk to me that way before. I guess I needed a slap in my face. You want a Butterbear?" He asked offering the one in his hand. She rolled her eyes, snaped her fingers and a firewhiskey appeared in her hand. He smiled. "Don't trust me then?"

"Not one bit plus I like the stronger stuff." She said.

"So how strong are you?"

"Oh. I see what this is about. No."

"I didn't ask anything."

"I know people like you, they never change and I'm not going to put myself through that. No, and besides I am dating someone."

"Who?" He sneered without thinking.

"Kedar Ainsley. He's actually an exchange student from Germany."

"Why?"

"Because... He's... it's..." She stammered. "Well, he's better than a jerk!" Pulling out her skatbored again and putting on her skateboreding hat, getting on and rolling away. She suddenly disappeared. Kamma Starchilla had apparated back to America in the bedroom of Patrick Edwin. POP! He didn't look up knowing perfectly who it was.

"Hello Kamma. Do you ever knock?" He said getting up and giving her a big hug and smiling.

"Knocking is so old fasioned Patrick." She laughed half-heartedly.

"Whats wrong?" He said as they sat down on his bed.

"My new school sucks."

"Every school you go to sucks. Hey guess what I somehow can do?" He said excited. He opened his hand and flames appeared.

"They only slightly burn my hand now!" He smiled.

"That's great Patrick I am-" She was interupted by a tap at the window. It was an owl carrieing a letter. He opened the window and opened it.

"_Patrick Edwin,  
We are happy to infrom you are currently accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All your supplies are in your new room and I'm sure Miss Starchilla will be able to take you there. Just pack your clothes and you'll be in Gryffendor. I hope you understand and I hope this isn't to late in the fall semester for you.  
Headmaster  
Professor Albus Dumbledore_"

"I guess I'll be going to your school." Kamma tackled him and wouldn't let go.

"Thank GOD! This is so good."

"Kamma I need to breath." Kamma got up.

"I'm sorry. It's just-" Patrick put his hand over her mouth as he got back up.

"It's fine. I missed you too. This way we'll be able to see each other. I just need to pack my stuff and-"

"_Induviaepacktalious._" Kamma interupted and his suitcase was full with all his stuff. She smiled ear to ear.

"I can pack my own stuff!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah but it would take to long!" She replied. He gave her a hug after they stood up and kissed the top of her head. The top of her head came up to his chin. Patrick's mother was a witch and his father didn't know. He left when he knew. Patrick had been homeschooled with Kamma up until this year. His school didn't start for a few more weeks. They had been friends since they met in preschool. He had turned the teachers hat into a snake and Kamma transfigured her apple into a rat and the battle began. After that their parents decided they should be homeschooled. But his mother had work so Lura decided to help her out. They had been friends since.

Patrick ran over to his labtop and turned on a song and held out his hand. She accepted. The music played. They burst out laughing as he twirled her around.

"You know you want this  
You know that I do to  
and I'm just counting down until I make my move

(You think that)  
I'll never leave you  
(You think that)  
I'll always stay  
Oh my dear you are so neive

I'm the type of guy that your mother warned you about  
I'm hear today and then tomorrow I'll leave town  
And in the morning you'll find out  
so baby hold on tight is all I'll say  
we're going down down down"

They both laughed. He took his bags and held on to her as she apparated. They were met by an annoyed Draco Malfoy he stood in her bedroom waiting for her to come back.

"So is this Kedar?" He said sneering at Patrick. "No, because Kedar doesn't exist. I checked."

"My name is Patrick Edwin. Kamma who is this guy?"

"Draco Malfoy." Draco said trying to hold his anger in. Patrick was a few inches taller than him so he was looking down at him. Draco glared.

"Draco why are you in my room?"

"I wanted to appaligize. Why does this guy have luggage what is he our newest student?" He said sarcastically.

"Yes actually." Said Patrick walking forward so there was only a few inches between the two.

"Well, arn't we lucky." Malfoy said sarcastically.

"Will you two calm down?"

"Affraid I'll kick his bunny?" Draco spat.

"No, I'm affraid Patrick will." She said. Patrick smirked putting his arm around her. Draco shot a glare and then stormed off and out her dorm room.

"Are all guys like that?"

"No he's the only one."

"Good. Now I only have one guy I have to beat up."

"Patrick!"

"What?"

"Do you want to get expelled and leave me here all alone?" She pouted. He grined and hugged her giving her a kiss on the lips. She smiled and took his hand and they went to the Gryffendor common room. Everyone clapped when she arrived apparently they remmebered the Great Hall incident.

"Why are they clapping?" Patrick whispered in her ear.

"Because I stood up for this girl because Draco was saying that word that drives me crazy and insulting her. So I tore him apart and everyone clapped." She smiled and went over to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Hey Hermione, Ron and Harry this is my bestfriend and boyfriend Patrick Edwin." They nodded and he put his arm around her.

"Why is he here? Is her an exchange student too?" Ron asked.

"Yes. He got put in Gryffendor and I would like you gys to do me a favor." She paused hoping they would agree to it.

"Anything for the Mafoy Slayor." Ron said.

"Well, I would like you guys to show him to his room and be his first friends. And keep him out of trouble when I'm not around okay?"

"Of course." Hermione chimed in.

"Oh Hermione." She whispered.

"Yes?"

"Can you make sure he does his homework he forgets a lot and it drives me up the wall. I don't want him going to our first actual magic school and have him fail. Don't help him he's smart just lazy and forgetful. Is that alright?" Kamma said polietly.

"Of course." Hermione said happy to help her idol.

"Ron here has the same problem." Harry said.

"I'm Patrick Edwin." He said shaking everyone's hand.

"Hi, Harry Potter." Harry said shaking his hand.

"Ron Weasley." Ron said unsure but shook his hand anyways.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione said and giggled when he kissed her hand.

"Well, I have to go honey but I'll meet you outside in the hallway in the morning." She said as she got on her tip-toes to give him a kiss on the cheak but he turned his head and they ended up liplocking for a few moments. When they pulled apart she smiled. She started walking away when...

"Kamma did you bring my skatebored?" He asked sweetly.

"Oh I almost forgot." She clapped her hands together pulling them apart to reviel a black skatebored and on the bottom their were lime green skulls and in sharpie Patrick + Kamma. She through it over to him and he caught it.

"Sweet dreams Vi." He said affectionately.

"Sweet dreams Pat." She said turning around to blow him a kiss then turning back and began walking back to her room.

* * *

Author's preview of what to come...

As they entered they found Dolores Umbridge smirking and Draco's father glaring at her. Hermione felt a rush of hatred take her over but she tried to control herself from bursting out. Dumbledore seemed to be hiding his real emotions. Kamma whispered something so she could read anyone's mind she looked at. "Ah, there they are well we are still awaiting Miss Starchilla's parents with Mr. Edwin's parents and Miss Granger's parents as well." Dumbledore replied motioning for the students to sit down. They sat Draco, Kamma, Patrick and Hermione.


End file.
